User talk:Densimo
December 2014 Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Degrassi (Season 14) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Loveya (talk) 06:04, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Howdy No problem, I'm glad I could help you understand! Oh yeah I can see where the confusion would be there, but nah it's pretty much been repeatedly stated that this is the last season for all seniors and Eli. Yeah that's the thing, characters like Becky, Jake, etc. that are introduced as juniors when they start on the show will have a lower episode count than characters that debuted as freshman. Alli, Clare, Connor, and Jenna are all 100+ because they've been on since the very beginning. Drew's different because the writers didn't want to write him out yet because he's one of their favorites. Had he left in Season 12 with the rest he would've had like 80 episodes in the end but he was in virtually every Season 13 episode minus like two so his count is pretty high. What I meant by Bianca and Katie having ties was their reason to reappear in Season 13 (despite how little) was because they were still connected. Katie wouldn't have appeared in Summertime if Maya didn't exist, but we got to see her again because of that. Also Bianca I think would have been in more episodes but the writers wrote her out of the series. I think it was incredibly random considering even Alicia Josipovic tweeted that Bianca breaking up with Drew was OOC. Eli's one of Degrassi's beloved characters so he'll stay on but story-wise he's there for Clare. If Eli was just another guy who Clare dated they probably would've just broken up once graduation happened. Had Eli been written out at the end of Season 12, I think Clare and Drew would just be together period. No love-triangle haha. I don't think it would affect Dallas too much really, other than double dates with Clare and Drew with Alli.--Skull26374 (talk) 17:43, December 11, 2014 (UTC) :Yup, I get that now, and it's been like that since the beginning, actually, though I do wonder why characters like Dave and Wesley just disappeared (their pages just say storyline ended for the reason, which I still don't fully understand) and if they will make a guest star appearance for their graduation (similar to Holly J). :In regards to Drew, that would explain why he's been a senior for two seasons and will be a senior until the current season's end, so three in total (he was only a junior for two seasons, which spanned about two school years in real life, but that's equal to one school year in real life in Degrassi time, as you said). :As for Clare and Eli, what makes you think they probably would have broken up at his graduation? - Densimo (talk) 18:34, December 11, 2014 (UTC) ::We're not sure why Jahmil (Dave) left the show at all but Spencer (Wesley) revealed that he was written out for two reasons: the woman that created the character left the series and took the usage rights with her, and the writers claimed there was nothing left to do with his character. I'd say it's possible that Dave could guest star but highly unlikely, and Wesley is gone for good. ::Yeah Drew was held back just because he's one of the writer's faves which is a bit disappointing but it makes sense because his character was written to be not as smart as the rest of his class, plus the drop-out storyline he had. ::If Munro (Eli) had left the show completely at the end of Season 12, I believe Clare and Eli would've broken up because from what the writer's have shown, it isn't possible for them to keep characters in relationships off-screen. They didn't keep Dylan with Marco, or Bianca with Drew, in both cases one character left while the other stayed at, or in Marco's case, around Degrassi. For some reason, they only seem to keep characters in on-screen relationships. ::Also if your ever confused about the timeline, there has been 10 school years so far. Season 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6-7, 8-9, 10-11A, 11B-12, 13-14. And when you reply please post it on my talk page so I know that you replied haha.--Skull26374 (talk) 20:45, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Hello I consider it as a line when I do the appearance lists. Anything vocal including laughing, crying, etc. I consider as a line.--Skull26374 (talk) 02:35, December 24, 2014 (UTC) July 2015 RE: Character Appearances Haha thanks XD I've only been doing it for seasons 13-14, but I always make sure I go and edit it RIGHT AFTER watching the episode, so it's very clear in my head who was/wasn't in it. XD BeMySomeone 02:47, August 1, 2015 (UTC)